iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel 5 - Episoden
Hier gehts zum ISWP Staffel 5 Hauptartikel And so this is Christmas Weil Vanessa von der 13. dazu "überredet" worden war, die Gouverneurin von Seattle zu erschießen, befanden sich alle Helden auf der Flucht und mussten gleichzeitig versuchen, Beweise für ihre Unschuld bzw. die Schuld der 13. zu finden. Nach einigem Hin und Her schafften sie es, Seattle zu verlassen, um sich fortan in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen. Ein Teil, bestehend aus Maddox, Tex und Jeron, sollte außerhalb Seattles für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen, um dem zweiten Team Gelegenheit zu geben, ungestört Ermittlungen in der Stadt durchführen zu können. Als Kommunikationsweg, um in Verbindung zu bleiben, wurde ein Chat-Forum in der Matrix vereinbart. ---- ??? der Vorankündigung, dass etwas am Heiligabend passieren würde, zum Acres-Treffen, zur ersten panischen Flucht, dem Versammeln des Teams, der Aufnahme erster Spuren (Acres' Schließfach -> BTL-Lieferung), Verfolgung des Chips, Rückkehr in die Stadt, Wilde Jagd, Drogen-gegen-Maddocks-Tausch und schließlich den lila Gorillas Scott: Tausch BTL-Chips und Lila Gorillas müssten später kommen, siehe auch den Auftritt Tanakas weiter unten. Die Wilde Jagd hatte ihr Ende im Seaquarium. Vorher hat Scott aber noch das Auto von Winterstorm ge-highjacked. Boelcke: Ich verstehe nicht, wieso eine spätere Einordnung der BTL-Episode durch den Tanaka-Auftritt gestützt wird. Und wie sollte das auch zugehen, dass Maddocks schon mit den beiden Elfen nach New England unterwegs ist, während daheim in Seattle erst die Voraussetzungen für seine Auslösung bei den Shadowridern geschaffen werden??? Scott: Die Wilde Jagd war extra oder hat die sich an die Gortillas angeschlossen? Boelcke: Bin nicht sicher; glaube aber, dass das zwei getrennte Heimsuchungen waren. ---- Schnee, Eis und Indoor-Golf Das gesamte Team schlägt sich inmitten eines aufziehenden Blizzards über die Stadtgrenze bis zu einem Indoor-Golfpark durch, wo ein Treffen (oder einfach nur Aktivitäten?) der Shadowrider vermutet werden. Tex Murphy lässt seine Initiative steigern, um schneller herumsitzen zu können - das Zaunschneiden übernehmen derweil andere. Der Golfpark ist eingeschneit und von einem betonierten Schützengraben/Wehrgang-System umgeben. Wachen sind aber bei dem Wetter nicht unterwegs. Im Inneren hackt sich Sandra in das System der Anlage, findet Beweise dafür, dass Steffgen seinen Vorgesetzten Loudon absichtlich beim Golf gewinnen lässt und einen deutlichen Hinweis darauf, dass in einem der Besprechungsräume gerade eine Tagung stattfindet. Außerdem können offenbar auch Baupläne der Shadowrider entwendet werden. Über einen Lüftungsschacht können sich die Ex-Cops an den Raum anschleichen und das Gespräch mehrerer Shadowrider belauschen: R.: "Es gibt einen Aufruhr im Osten der Stadt." M.: "Das ist egal! Sind die Gebäude fertig?" R.: "Ja - fast. Aber die UCAS versuchen in Seattle zu intervenieren. Sie sind an einige Stadträte herangetreten." M.: "Die Konzerne und das Kaiserreich werden eine Einmischung verhinden." B.: "Aber auch die Salish werden allmählich unruhig. Sie mobilisieren ihr Grenztruppen und machen die Grenze dicht." S.: "Dann ziehen wir uns nach Seattle zurück. Ich habe nebenbei Hinweise, dass sich diese 'Weltverbesserer' ebenfalls in der Gegend aufhalten." M.: "Vielleicht sind sie auch schon hier auf dem Gebiet der Anlage." B.: "Unwahrscheinlich!" S.: "Die sind ziemlich angeschlagen. Die Wilde Jagd hätte sie fast zur Strecke gebracht." M.: Wenn ..." L. fällt ihm ins Wort: "Steffgen! Sie nehmen sich zwei Platoons und sichern sofort die Anlage!" S. steht auf und verlässt den Raum. M.: "Bellevue wird gerade im Moment ausgeschalten. Die Ausrüstung steht bereit." B.: "Dann läuft ab jetzt Phase 3?" R.: "Von mir aus. Abgesehen von Boeing gibt es keinerlei Probleme." M.: "Dann sehen wir uns in einer Woche im ... (Council Inn???)" ---- ??? ... ---- Dungeons and Dragons Während Jeron, Tex und Anthony, die sich in Kisten versteckt hatten, ihren Weg nun per Flugzeug fortsetzten, wanderten Johanna, Vanessa und Scott weiter durch den meterhohen Schnee, der die Stadt seit einiger Zeit in seinen eisigen Klauen hielt - in die Richtung ihres kürzlich aufgegebene Stützpunkts, dem Turm. Als es dunkel wurde, suchten sie nach einem Quartier für die Nacht und fanden schließlich auch ein verlassenes Haus. Dieses offenbarte einen Einstieg nach unten; als dieser kontrolliert wurde, fand sich ein alter Aufzug, mit dem das Team kurzerhand nach unten fuhr und sich in einem Yakuza-Stützpunkt wiederfand. Da der Aufzug aber nicht nach oben fuhr, blieb den Dreien nichts anderes übrig, als weiter nach innen vorzudringen. Der Wächter, der die Eingangstür bewachte, wurde von der unsichtbaren Vanessa erledigt und nach kurzer Zeit fand sich auch der versteckte Öffnungsmechanismus. Auch für die zweite Tür wurde der Mechanismus gefunden. Scheinbar war man aber nicht unentdeckt geblieben, denn plötzlich griff sie ein Herdgeist an, der jedoch unter Inkaufnahme einiger Verletzungen erledigt wurde. ---- A Sort of Homecoming Das Seattler Team, bestehend aus Scott, Johanna und Vanessa, befand sich immer noch in dem Yakuza-Gebäude und erholte sich dort von dem vorangegangenen Angriff des Herdgeistes. Keine Sekunde nachdem Scott zuerst sich und dann Vanessa geheilt hatte, stürmten auch schon einige Wachen durch die beiden Seitentüren in den Raum, verteilten sich und eröffneten das Feuer. Als erstes nahm Johanna den Kraftmeier auf's Korn (M), worauf dieser eine der Rüstungen, die die Zimmerdekoration darstellten, auf sie kippte: Mit durchschlagendem Basisschädelbrucherfolg. Währenddessen machte Vanessa sich unsichtbar (seltsam, irgendwie werden da Erinnerungen an einen nicht allzu unbekannten Schockhandschuh wach - rein strategisch, versteht sich) und nahm sich den Zauberling vor. Scott erledigte erstmal den einen Finsterling auf seiner Seite und dann den, der bei Johanna stand; daraufhin ruhte er sich ein wenig aus. Zum finalen Abschluss wurde der Kimono-Kerl von einer Salve aus Vanessas Steyr erschossen, und als Scott wieder zu sich kam, Johanna stabilisiert. In der Zwischenzeit befand sich das zweite Team immer noch gut verpackt in der Luft. Tex war inzwischen eingeschlafen und träumte wieder, dass er von irgendetwas verfolgt wurde. Jeron nutzte die Gelegenheit und entwendete ihm die Waffe, mit der sein Gegenüber vorher im Fieberwahn eines Fratzentraumes auf ihn gezielt hatte. Kurze Zeit später setzte das Flugzeug auf und die drei Blinden Passagiere verließen das Flugzeug und den Flughafen mit geringeren Schwierigkeiten. Als sie eine Tankstelle erreichten, deckten sie sich dort mit Lebensmitteln ein und brachten in Erfahrung, dass sie sich in der Nähe von Concorde befanden. In dieser Gegend wuchs Tex auf und so wohnen hier einige Verwandte, inklusive seiner Eltern. ---- Good Company Das Concorde-Team bewegte sich auf einem umzäunten Pfad Richtung Stadt, als Maddocks plötzlich von den Splittern einer Granate getroffen wurde. Die drei nahmen die dunklen Gestalten zwar unter Beschuss, weil Tex aber plötzlich von der Idee entflammt war, mitten im Schnee einen Strip hinzulegen und Maddocks nochmals von Splittern getroffen wurde, trat man den Rückzug an - zumindest das war augenscheinlich von Erfolg gekrönt. Währenddessen wurde in Seattle die übliche Leichenfledderei betrieben, während der plötzlich ein Japaner im Rollstuhl im Raum auftauchte und Johanna sogleich einige Tropfen eines Wunderwässerchens einträufelte. Folglich konnte sie auch am folgenden Gespräch teilnehmen, das einige Dinge offenbarte: Lone Star scheint etwas mit den sog. Shadowridern zu tun zu haben, und sie haben vermutlich einen mittelgroßen Konzern erpresst. Außerdem steckt die 13te hinter der Ermordung des Senators, der die Nachfolge der Gouverneurin antreten sollte. Nebenbei stammen die BTL-Chips in den blauen Fässern aus einem Überfall auf einen Yakuza-Transport, bei dem zuerst eine oberflächliche Kontrolle durch bereits geschmierte Cops angetäuscht und dann der ganze Yakuza-Geleitschutz durch Shadowrider und einen mit ihnen verbündeten Yakuza-Verräter ermordet wurde. Dieser Verräter hatte dann das ganze Desaster seinem Oyabun Tanaka in die Schuhe geschoben, um von dessen Vorgesetzten in Japan an seine Stelle befördert zu werden. So kam man zu dem Schluss, dass man in dieser Sache anscheinend die selben Ziele verfolgte, und schloss einen Pakt. ---- Action this day Gestärkt durch ein Frühstück und ausgeruht verließ das Seattler Team die Höhle des Drachen und stieß nach kurzem Marsch auf das nördliche Ende von Bellevue. Der Stadtplan der Yaks ermöglichte eine ungefähre Bestimmung des Aufenthaltsortes; aufgrund dessen entschied das Team, die nächste Monorailstation aufzusuchen, um einen erheblichen Teil des Weges zu verkürzen. Da speziell Scott in seinem Tarnanzug auf den mittlerweile geräumten und doch recht belebten Straßen auffiel, entschloss er sich, sich eben mal in einer Seitengasse des Schneetarns zu entledigen und diesen sicher zu verstauen. Doch blieb diese Aktion nicht unbemerkt von einem Kopfgeldjäger-Duo, das nach der obligatorischen Zigarette in die Gasse vorrückte. Unter Inkaufnahme einer schweren Verwundung und Betäubung gelang es Scott, beide auszuschalten - nicht jedoch, ohne einigen Tumult zu erregen. Die daraus resultierende kopflose Flucht fand ihr mehr oder weniger glückliches bzw. vorläufiges Ende in einer Monorail; in die konnte Scott gerade noch springen, ehe Lonestar imstande war, das Gebiet abzuriegeln. Währenddessen schlug sich das andere Team bis zur Stadtgrenze von Concorde durch, gezeichnet vom nächtlichen Kampf. Im Vertrauen darauf, nicht aufzufallen, bemerkte das Team eine FBI-Streife fast zu spät, und konnte sich noch in eine Seitenstraße begeben. Allerdings war das nur die Gelegenheit für den örtlichen Provinzsheriff, einen äußerst ineffektiven Zuschlag zu führen: Die beiden Straßenenden wurden mit Fahrzeugen blockiert und das Team aufgefordert, sich zu ergeben - als ob dies noch irgendeinen von ihnen beeindruckt hätte ... zumal sich ein Eingang zu einem Casino in unmittelbarer Nähe befand! Jeron voran gelang es dem Team, sich dem Kugelhagel rechtzeitig zu entziehen und einigermaßen glimpflich das Casino zu durchqueren. Selbst der Barkeeper konnte sie mit seiner Schrotflinte nicht aufhalten. In den hinteren Räumlichkeiten des Casinos angelangt, verschaffte Tex' Neurostun-Granate dem Team gerade genug Zeit, sich mittels Magie zu maskieren, ehe eine SWAT-Einheit den Hintereingang stürmte. Schließlich gelang es sogar, die Polizeiabsperrung fast hinter sich zu lassen - doch stieß der stark angeschlagene Tex mit einem Polizeimagier zusammen. Dank Jerons schneller Reaktion wurde dem Magier ein Manablitz verpasst, so dass es so aussah, als hätte ihn der Zusammenstoß umgehauen. Aufgrund seiner vorherigen Verletzungen brauchte Tex eine solche "Zugabe" nicht und wurde ohnmächtig. Wiederum reagierte Jeron geistesgegenwärtig und zauberte einen Ersatz für Tex' fallengelassenen Maskenzauber. Die eintreffenden Krankenwagen schafften das Trio ins örtliche Hospital. Dank des allgemeinen Aufruhrs kümmerte sich niemand um die seltsamen Fremden, und so durchschaute auch niemand ihren Zauber. Fast niemand. Manche nennen sowas Mutterinstinkt, andere meinen, irgendein höheres Wesen lenke das Schicksal ... So traf das Team unverhofft auf die Mutter von Tex, Mrs. Murphy. Sie schaffte das Trio schließlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus, zu sich nach Hause. Die altbekannte und gewohnte Umgebung im großzügigen Salon des Hauses zwischen der Familiensammlung nordischer Kunst- und Kultobjekte brachte sogar Tex dazu, sich seinem Dämonen zum ersten (vielmehr zweiten) Mal in seinem Leben mit einem Fünkchen Verstand und nicht getrieben von Angst und Furcht zu stellen. Doch wie immer war der Traum viel zu kurz... ---- High Hopes Nun waren Scott, Johanna und Vanessa mit der Monorail auf dem Weg, das heiße Pflaster Bellevue zu verlassen. Da Schnelligkeit jetzt einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Wert besaß, entschlossen sie sich den Rest Ihres Weges zum Lake Kathleen in Renton mit Hilfe der Einschienenbahn zurückzulegen. Und in der Tat konnten die drei unter Ausnutzung der vorhandenen Deckung ihr altes provisorisches Lager im Turm auf der Müllhalde ohne Schwierigkeiten vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. In der relativen Sicherheit des eingeschneiten Turmes ruhten sich Vanessa und Scott erst einmal aus, während Johanna begann, die im Freizeitpark entwendeten Baupläne genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Und es gelang ihr, einen Plan für den Einbruch und das Ausschleusen der Kamerabilder zu finden. Die dafür veranschlagte Ausrüstung orderte sie über Telecom von Shiro Tanaka. Danach machte sie sich in die virtuelle Welt der Matrix auf, um dort bei einem Telecom-Anbieter einen Account für die Weiterleitung des Kamerasignals zu requirieren. Auch das gelang ihr, obwohl sie durch ein Scharmützel mit grauem ICE nicht ganz heimlich blieb. Tex hatte die Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett verbracht, sich zuvor jedoch noch mit seiner Mutter angelegt. Diese hatte ihm dann im Austausch für seine etwas direkte Art, umfassende Hilfe zu erbitten, bedeutet, er solle spätestens um 7.00 am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Anthony und Jeron aus dem Haus verschwunden sein. Einzig Jeron war es an diesem Tag gelungen, ein wenig vom Aufenthalt im Anwesen der Murphy's zu profitieren. Er hatte in der Hausbibliothek zwar keinen Hinweis auf seine Aufgabe gefunden, aber zumindest das gute Gefühl, die Angelegenheit nicht noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben, war ihm geblieben. Beim Aufbruch am nächsten Morgen - Tex hatte zuvor noch einige wertvolle Andenken an seine Jugend mitlaufen lassen; quasi als Bargeldersatz - begegneten die drei Gejagten an der Haustüre dem gerade von der Arbeit zurückkommenden Vater Theodors. Ein emotionsreiches aber friedvolles Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn entwickelte sich, welches dann schließlich durch das Drängen der bereits verstrichenen Zeit jäh beendet wurde. So machten sich Anthony, Jeron und Tex zu Fuß auf nach Boston, um dort mehr Klarheit in Tex' verschwommene Erinnerungen an seine Studienzeit zu bringen. Inzwischen vermutete er nämlich, das seine psychischen Probleme in diesem zehn Jahre zurückliegenden Teil seines Lebens begründet seien. ---- Leaving Home Aint Easy So verließen Tex und Anthony das Anwesen der Murphys, Tex mit dem festen Entschluss, zunächst über die Universität herauszufinden, was es mit der Fratze, die ihm so beständig verfolgte, auf sich hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bemerkten, dass sie verfolgt wurden: Von einer Hundemeute und dem FBI. Die beiden suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Tex gelang es, die Hunde mit einer Neurostungranate zu betäuben und sich und seinen Leidensgenossen dank seines Erinnerungsvermögens über einen Bachlauf in Richtung einer illegalen Siedlung zu lenken. Die andere Gruppe vertieften in der Zwischenzeit weiter ihren Plan. So wurde festgelegt, dass Scott, während die anderen die Leitung im Haus der 13ten legten, in der Kanalisation in der Nähe warten und von dort aus die Leitung weiterführen würde, um am Ende ein Handy als Sender zu installieren, über das man die Daten in die Matrix senden konnte. Zu diesem Zwecke wollten Vanessa und Scott die Kanalisation erkunden; beim Einstieg im Kellergeschoss des Turmes fand Johanna, die den Weg freimachte, ein magisches Armband, das die Stärke um fünf Punkte erhöht und band es an sich. Während sie sich dann daran machte, ihr Cyberdeck zu reparieren, suchten Scott und Vanessa per GPS einen geeigneten Weg durch den Untergrund. ---- Is That All? Nachdem nun alle erdenklichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen worden waren (oder?), machte sich zuerst Scott auf den Weg durch die Kanalisation, wo er und Vanessa vorher den richtigen Weg markiert hatten. Kurze Zeit später begaben sich auch Johanna und Vanessa zu ihrem Treffpunkt, wo sie von einem Eurocar Westwind abgeholt wurden. In der Limousine befand sich auch die Ausrüstung, verpackt in zwei Rucksäcke und einen wasserdichten Koffer (für die Elektronik). Nachdem man ausgemacht hatte, dass die Limousine eine dreiviertel Stunde später auf sie an einem unweit gelegenen Spielplatz warten sollte, suchten sich die beiden dann, nachdem sie am Zielort angelangt waren, einen geeigneten Ort, um über die kleine Mauer, die den Garten der Dreizehnten begrenzte, gleich zu einem Gebüsch weiterzukommen, und so keine Spuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen. So gelangten sie zu dem Luftschacht, jedoch nicht ganz ohne besagte Spuren. Wegen der Nervosität dauerte es schon mal fünf Minuten, bis das Gitter entfernt war, danach seilte sich Johanna über ein Seil, das Vanessa an einem Baum befestigte, in den Luftschacht ab. Unten angekommen, löste sie auch schon die erste Falle aus. Ein Energieblitz löste sich aus einem, wie sich später herausstellte, mit der ersten Betonplatte verbundenem Eisenklumpen, verletzte Johanna jedoch nicht. Als sie das Teil näher untersuchte, erkannte sie den aktiven Wahrnehmungszauber, der neben dem Kampfzauber in dem Klumpen verankert war und kassierte, als sie sich wieder bewegte, gleich noch einen Energieblitz Stufe 12 (S). Auf dem schnellsten Wege verließ sie den Luftschacht, und während Vanessa die Wunde versorgte und auf 'M' reduzierte, kam man nach kurzen Zweifeln zu dem Entschluss, die Aktion hier und jetzt weiter durchzuführen, auch wenn die Limousine später nicht mehr da sein würde, die Heilung hatte nämlich eine halbe Stunde gedauert. ---- The Show Must Go On Murphy und Maddocks brachten weitere fünf Minuten zwischen sich und ihre Verfolger. Nun zum Seattler Team: Johanna heilte ihre Wunde noch ganz, musste sich dann aufgrund der Erschöpfung erst mal ausruhen, bevor die Aktion weitergehen konnte. Nachdem sie dann also ausgeruht war, ließ sie sich hinunter in den Schacht und schaltete den magischen Gegenstand durch zwei gezielte Schüsse aus. Das weitere Vordringen brachte außer erheblichen Zeitverzögerungen keine Probleme mehr. Der Lüftungsschacht führte die beiden schließlich zu den Wassertanks, und als sie durch diese durchgetaucht waren, tauchten sie im Wartungsraum auf. Man konnte unmöglich feststellen, ob die Kamera, die in der oberen Ecke des Raumes angebracht war, sie sehen konnte. Man nahm das Risiko in Kauf und drang per Magschlossknacker vor in den nächsten Raum, wo man die Deckenplatte, durch die Johanna in den Versorgungsschacht und von da weiter zu dem gesuchten Terminal gerlangen sollte. In der Weile würde Vanessa die Kabel zurück zum Schachteinstieg legen. ---- All Along the Watchtower Vanessa und Johanna setzten ihren Weg nun getrennt fort. Johanna zwickte sich ein ausreichend langes Kabel ab und stieg in den Versorgungsschacht ein. Von dort bewegte sich, nachdem sie einem Versorgungsroboter ausgewichen war, weiter in den nächsten Gang. Dort befanden sich zwar zwei Kameras, aber Johanna nutzte den Zyklus, in dem sie sich drehten und den Glauben, dass der Gang mit keinem Weitwinkelobjektiv beobachtet wurde, und schlich sich an den Kameras einfach vorbei. Dass sie von den beiden Frauen, die den nächsten Gang passierten, nicht bemerkt wurde, war wohl reines Glück. Wieder mit Hilfe des Magschlossknackers kam sie auch an das Ziel der Aktionen, stöpselte sich in das Terminal ein und schaffte es auch, etwas vom Datenstrom, der die Kamerabilder barg, abzuzweigen. Vanessa begann damit, die Leitung in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, zu verlegen, beschloss dann aber, auf Johanna und den Bohrer, den diese bei sich hatte, zu warten. ---- I Don't Want to Miss a Thing Johanna hatte inzwischen wieder den Rückweg durch die Transporttunnels angetreten und dabei das letzte Stück Kabel verlegt. Sie folgte dem bereits von Vanessa fertiggestellten Leitungsabschnitt durch die Wassertanks, an deren Ende sie dann wieder begann, das restliche Stück Verbindung bis zum Einstieg am Lüftungsschacht im Park zu legen. Danach begann sie damit, mit Hilfe der Sender eine Verbindung zum Rand des Parks und zum – hoffentlich bereits von Scott vorbereiteten – Kanalschacht herzustellen. Dabei bemerkte sie eine Kolonne von drei Limousinen – von zwei Vans eskortiert –, die die Auffahrt zum Komplex der Dreizehnten hinauffuhren. Johanna wartete, bis die Männer wieder verschwunden waren und setzte dann ihre Arbeit unbehelligt fort. Scott, der seinen aktiven Teil am Plan bereits vor Stunden ausgeführt hatte (Er hatte in einem Kanalschacht in der Nähe des D-Komplexes einen Empfänger angebracht und diesen ein paar Kanaldeckel weiter mit einem Handy verbunden, um so die Bildinformationen ins regionale Telekom-Gitter einzuspeisen), war schon längst wieder im Turm. Nachdem auch Johanna schließlich den Heimweg angetreten hatte, konnten die beiden im Turm erfreut feststellen, dass ihr Schwarz-Anschluss an die Kameraüberwachung des D-Komplexes funktionierte. In New England hatten Anthony, Jeron und Tex beschlossen, einen Kraftwerksstaudamm als Abkürzung auf dem Weg in die Illegalen-Siedlung zu nutzen. Da sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Damm von zwei Hubschraubern des FBI eingeholt wurden und es ihnen auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht gelang, in das Innere des Kraftwerkes vorzustoßen, gingen zuerst Jeron und dann Anthony in die Offensive über. (Tex war nach der anstrengenden Verfolgungsjagd zu nicht mehr sehr viel in der Lage; außerdem muss man zu seiner Ehrenrettung sagen, dass gar kein Hubi mehr für ihn übrig gewesen wäre) Jeron befreite den ersten Hubschrauber, nachdem dieser auf dem Damm gelandet war, mit einem Höllenfeuer von dessen Besatzung samt brennbarer Inneneinrichtung. Und auch Anthony gelang es schließlich nach etlichen Versuchen, den Tank des zweiten Hubschraubers zu treffen. Die drei bestiegen daraufhin den noch funktionstüchtigen Hubi, und der inzwischen schwer angeschlagene Jeron flog diesen noch ein paar Meilen bis zu einem stark improvisierten Landeplatz in einem seichten Flussbett. Von dort aus machten sich die drei auf die Suche nach einem anderen Transportmittel. Nach kurzer Zeit fanden sie in ein altes Cabrio, das ihnen für den Rest der Nacht als Unterschlupf und Fortbewegungsmittel diente. Bis auf einen weiteren von Tex' Alpträumen verliefen die nachfolgenden Stunden ereignislos. ---- Don't Try so Hard Weil nach dem ersten Datenpaket noch gut drei Stunden Zeit waren, bis das nächste eintreffen würde, nutzten Scott, Johanna und Vanessa die Zeit auf unterschiedliche Weise. Während Johanna sich schlafen legte und später noch das Dach des Turms, das unter einer meterhohen Schneedecke ächzte, von seiner Last befreite, sah sich Vanessa zunächst die Nachrichten an und so erfuhr man auch von der bisher erfolgreichen Flucht des Bostoner Teams. Danach erkundete sie die nähere Umgebung der Kanalisation, fand dabei zwei Türen, die sie später noch untersuchen wollte. Scott forschte ein wenig im Netz nach Hinweisen, die weiterhelfen könnten. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich die beiden Frauen dazu, und man versuchte ein weiteres Mal, ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Dabei wurde klar, dass alle potentiellen Nachfolger der Gouverneuerin aus dem Weg geschafft worden waren. Der Bürgermeister von Bellevue war von der Dreizehnten getötet worden, der Vize politisch bedenklich und auch der dritte Kandidat war jetzt in einem Autounfal verunglückt. Folge war, dass der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen wurde und so LoneStar weitreichende Notstandsrechte in Seattle genoß, bis Neuwahlen durchgeführt werden würden. Außerdem wurde noch die Tatsache angesprochen, dass die Dreizehnte auf Jerons Massaker in der Fußgängerzone hin gegrüdet wurde. Nach einigen Überlegungen wollten Scott und Vanessa ein Initiat durchführen, doch wurde durch irgendeinen Umstand auch Johanna mit involviert und erlebte Scotts Vision mit:Sc ott sah zweienhalb Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Die Wolfsschamanin (siehe LoneStar-Akte), mit einem Riesenschwert auf den Rücken, befand sich unsichtbar in einem Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg nach unten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt war: Die Werkstatt von LoneStar, in der sich bereits Michael Ryan, Duncan Kemp und Scrohn Mory aufhielten. Ebenfalls zugegen war ein Söldner, der gerade einem Zwerg die Leviten las und das Ziel der Schamanin darstellte. Diese verklebte den Sensor der Fahrstuhltür mit Klebeband, trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und trennte mit einem Rundumschlag den Rumpf des Söldners von seinem Kopf. Die ziemlich unfähigen LoneStars schwärmten zwar aus, konnten die Attentäterin dennoch nicht aufhalten. Die zweite Vision zeigte altbekanntes: Zwei Glassplitter, die irgendwie miteinander verbunden sind, fliegen nebeneinander durch den Raum. ---- Dirty Day Tex und Anthony waren immer noch mit ihrem Cabrio unterwegs, konnten dieses aber leider nur kurze Zeit behalten, der nächste Heli war nämlich schon unterwegs. So trafen die beiden die Entscheidung, sich weiter zu Fuß durchzuschlagen, und zwar durch ein Waldstück in der Nähe. Nach ihrem Initiat analysierten Scott, Vanessa und Johanna weitere Datenpakete, die aber nicht viel nützliches Material bargen: Johanna verbrachte Ewigkeiten damit, einige Bilder nachzubearbeiten, so dass man drei verschiedene Emblems erkennen konnte, die von verschiedenen Mitgliedern der 13. getragen wurden. Außerdem konnte man den Schichtenplan durchschauen. Vanessa erkannte einen Mann wieder, der bei der Ermordung der Gouverneurin anwesend war, und ein älterer Herr wurde als vermeintlich höhergestellt erkannt. Später trieb der Hunger den Trupp in die Kanalisation, um die beiden Gebäude zu untersuchen. Dabei wechselten immerhin ein wenig eingelegtes Obst und wenige Kleidungsstücke für die Frauen den Besitzer. Im zweiten Gebäude fand man nur Hinweise auf irgend ein wildes Tier, das dort mal gewohnt hatte, und alte Unterlagen einer Speditionsfirma. Ein Licht, das Johanna in der Kanalisation gesehen hatte, entpuppte sich als Hirngespinst, da man auch nach weiteren Untersuchungen keine Hinweise darauf mehr fand. ---- Perfect Sense Anthony, Jeron und Tex hatten die Slum-Vororte von Boston erreicht und wollten nun ein geeignetes Versteck für die Nacht auftun. Zu diesem Zweck wurde ein Scout (Tex) losgeschickt, um in der bienenwabenartigen Armensiedlung einen Platz dafür auszukundschaften. Als Tex dort dann an eine "Tür" klopfte und höflich aber mit dem ihm eigenen Nachdruck nach Einlass und Hilfe verlangte, bekam er zuerst eine ordentliche Dosis K.O.-Gas ins Gesicht und wurde anschließend von den "Nachbarn" bewusstlos geschlagen. Er erwachte halbnackt an einem Flussufer, wo er offensichtlich angespült worden war und verlor durch die Anstrengung beim Erklimmen der Uferpromenade erneut das Bewusstsein. Anthony und Jeron suchten sich zu zweit ihren Weg durch das Slum und rasteten die Nacht über in einer verlassenen Fabrik. Am Morgen brachen sie in die Innenstadt auf, wo sie sich neue Kleidung organisieren wollten. Das Seattler Tem hatte sich derweil (ziemlich grundlos; siehe auch http://p200.ezboard.com/fiswpfrm2.showMessageRange?topicID=9.topic&start=21&stop=40) bei den Ancients eingeschlichen und eine Schießerei mit ihnen geliefert. Danach wurde O'Sullivan aufgesucht und von ihm die Geschichte von Fodera und Knowles erfahren (dass die beiden an einem brandheißen Fall dran waren und fürchten mussten, am Ende vielleicht von den eigenen Leuten ins Visier genommen zu werden; und dass sie sich deshalb mit der zweiteiligen Verschlüsselung - "One-Time-Pad" - in ihrer Headware absichern wollten; ausserdem erzählte der ehemalige Versorgungs-Offizier, dass Knowles zwar angeblich bei einem Hausbrand ums Leben gekommen sei, die DNA-Analyse jedoch nur mit 65%iger Sicherheit seine Identität bestätigt hatte; und natürlich, dass O'Sullivan immer noch die alte Harley von Knowles bei sich daheim rumstehen habe). Die Harley wurde daraufhin ausgeliehen und für ein magisches Ritual verwendet. In dessen Verlauf konnte dann der Standort von Knowles in einem Strandhaus im Norden ---- Time to Move On Scott und Vanessa beschlossen also, Knowles in seinem Versteck aufzusuchen. Dazu suchten sie sich eine Busroute aus, die um die Innenstadt herumführte, packten sich wegen der Kälte, und um nicht erkannt zu werden, dick ein, füllten die Rucksäcke und stapften, ungeachtet der Sturmwarnungen, los. Das baufällige Fundament um den Turm herum bescherte einige Blessuren, nach einiger Zeit erreichte man dann aber dennoch die Haltestelle. Aufgrund der Wetterlage hatte der Bus einige Zeit Verspätung, und auch die Displays an der Umsteigehaltestelle verhießen nichts Gutes. Als die Verzögerung von einer Stunde auf eineinhalb, dann sogar auf zwei erhöht wurde, beschlossen die beiden, entlang der Buslinie Richtung Innenstadt zu laufen. An der nächsten Haltestelle fand sich aber zunächst weit und breit kein Bus, erst nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit erschien eine Schneeräummaschine, die dem ihr nachfahrendem Bus den Weg freimachte. Ohne zu überlegen, stieg Vanessa in den Bus ein, Scott hinterdrein. Nachdem Tex die Uni verlassen hatte, war es an der Zeit, sich nach einem Schlafplatz umzusehen. Ein Hauseingang erwies sich als Fehlschlag, da dieser verriegelt war, und so irrte er weiter, bis er an einen Park kam und diesen betrat. Dort stellte sich wieder das Gefühl ein, verfolgt zu werden. Tatsächlich stand eine hochgewachsene, dürre Gestalt da und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Den Gedanken, sich in einem Gebüsch zu verstecken, gab er schnell auf und rannte lieber auf ein Licht zu, das er in einiger Entfernung sah. Kurze Zeit später erreichte er eine Kapelle und schaffte es gerade eben, durch die Türe zu kommen, bevor sein Verfolger ihn erhaschen konnte. Auch gelang es ihm, diese noch zu verriegeln, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. ---- Into The Great Wide Open Während Tex bei der Heilsarmee um neue Kleidungsstücke ersuchte, hielt in Seattle der Bus, in dem sich Scott, Johanna und Vanessa befanden, plötzlich an. Die Vordertüre öffnete sich und hereingeschneit kam ein Police-Officer, der den Insassen erklärte, dass hier Endsation wäre, aber glücklicherweise Zivilschutzräme für die Nacht bereitstünden. Zunächst fügte man sich, wobei man sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass die Lonestars niemanden erkennen konnten, den sie nicht erkennen sollten. Der Pfad zu den Räumen war (dummerweise) umsämt von von LoneStars und auch von Fahrzeugen, so dass Scott einen Sturmgeist beschwören musste, der den Helden den Weg freimachte und sie gleichzeitig vor den Augen der LoneStars verbarg. Ohne (größere) Probleme gelangte man zu einem Fahrzeug, welches zu leihen man vorher beschlossen hatte. Johanna kletterte in das Fahrzeug, Vanessa sah aber noch einen Schatten, der sich auf das Schneemobil zubewegte. Die Türe öffnete sich, und tatsächlich stand da eine Gestalt - von Johanna abgewandt. Ein Schlag mit dem Kolben (S) und ein Tritt mit dem Fuß (M) und der Kerl lag bewusstlos im Schnee. Als sich danach alle wieder zuammengefunden hatten, wurde der bewusstlose Fahrer, nachdem dessen Schlüssel die Besitzer gewechselt hatten, in ein anderes Fahrzeug verfrachet. Die Fahrt konnte beginnen. ---- Out in the Cold So fuhr man lange Zeit durch endlos scheinendes Weiß. Zu Beginn der Fahrt war es sogar noch möglich sich zu orientieren, später wurde dies immer schwieriger, da das GPS ausfiel und man draußen in der Tat nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Die Helden fuhren die ganze Nacht hindurch, wobei man Schichten einteilte, wer sich wann ausruhen durfte. Am Nachmittag bemerkten Scott und Vanessa plötzlich eine starke Erschütterung der M... ein magisches Phänomen, das so stark zu sein schien, dass sich ihnen die Haare aufstellten. Das sollte aber die einzige Überraschung während der Fahrt sein. Am späten Nachmittag erreichte die Truppe eine Tiefgarage, die sich als eben jene entpuppte, in der sie vorher das Auto verstaut hatten. Das befand sich aber nicht mehr da, einige Schleifspuren deuteten darauf hin, dass es aus der Garage herausgebracht wurde. Immerhin fand man noch ein anderes Auto, dessen Benzin man ablassen und in Reserverkanister bzw. in den Tank füllen konnte. ---- Garage Inc. Noch immer wegen des magischen Phänomens in Alarmbereitschaft, beschloss man, für die Nacht Wachen einzuteilen, jedoch fiel weder Vanessa, die sich beim Rundgang durch das eiskalte Parkhaus eine heftige Erkältung zuzog, noch Scott oder Johanna etwas auf. Am nächsten Tag wurde zunächst die Betriebsanleitung des Schnnemobils konsultiert, um die Batterie wieder zum laufen zu bekommen. Als das geschafft war, machten sich die drei auf, um am unweit gelegenen Einkaufszentrum nach einer Tankstelle zu suchen. Tex hatte inzwischen das Anwesen seines früheren Kommilitonen, Douglas Miles, erreicht und zögerte auch nicht, diesem, nachdem man ihm Einlass gewährt hatte, fast alle seine Probleme darzulegen. Der Mann gab ihm daraufhin den Rat, einen Psychiater aufzusuchen und zudem noch ein paar intakte Klamotten, und so machte sich Tex wieder auf den Rückweg. Das Seattler Team hatte die Tankstelle nun weit genug freigeschaufelt, um an die Zapfsäule zu gelangen. Um diese noch freizuschalten, räumten Johanna und Scott den Weg zum Kassenhäschen frei und besorgten dort gleich noch einige Lebensmittel, während Vanessa im Fahrzeug wartete. Als man schließlich begann, Tank und Reservekanister zu füllen, hörte der Sturm plötzlich auf. Einige Sekunden später wurde im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Feuer eröffnet. Bevor die Hölle losbrach, schaffte es Vanessa noch, sich in einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und einen Panzer zu hüllen, aber die Chaotische Welt, die von der Gegenseite gewirkt worden war, machte es für die Helden um einiges schwerer, zu agieren. ---- Dude, Where's My Car? Nachdem das Auto letztendlich doch unter dem feindlichem Feuer den Geist aufgab und explodierte, beschloss man, zum Rückzug zu blasen. Während Johanna diesen deckte und man somit zwei Probleme weniger hatte, kamen Scott und Vanessa, die ihre Unsichtbarkeit wegen den feindlichen magischen Angriffen verlor, etwa zehn Meter weit, immerhin aber aus dem Wirkungsbereich der chaotischen Welt heraus. Tex indes musste sich auf Schusters Rappen zurück ins Dorf bewegen. Da ihm nach dieser Strecke die Füße wehtaten, beschloss er kurzerhand, die Fortbewegungsart zu wechseln. Unglaublicherweise war das Auto unverschlossen und sogar der Zündschlüssel steckte noch. ---- Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Die chaotische Welt stellte für das Seattler Team nun zwar kein Problem mehr da, dafür begann aber ein unnatürlich starker Hagel herniederzufallen. Scott und Vanessa, die ohnehin schon ziemlich erschöpft waren, konnten dem nicht lange Widerstand leisten und verloren das Bewusstsein. Johanna stolperte irgendwas hinunter und rannte dann einen langen Tunnel entlang (Nein, sie war nicht tot.), während ihr irgendetwas hinterherschrie. Durch seine neugewonnene Mobilität gelangte Tex verhältnismäßig schnell zurück zur Uni, wo er sich in der Bibliothek neue Informationen verschaffen wollte. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er zwei Wachen, die ihm erklärten, dass Douglas Miles hier nicht mehr unterrichte, und ihn baten, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen. Tex suchte aber lieber die Kapelle auf, um dort zu nächtigen. Wieder ereilte ihn der Traum. Wieder befand er sich in dem Anwesen, und bewegte sich die Treppe hinauf, während die Dunkelheit ihm scheinbar nacheilte. Bald befand er sich in einem Raum, allein mit seiner Angst. Der Versuch, sich eine Waffe in seiner Hand vorzustellen, resultierte nur darin, dass Blut von seiner Hand tropfte. Kurze Zeit später stand wieder die gestalt vor ihm und setzte ihm sofort nach. Die Flucht endete abrupt, als der Boden vor ihm zurückwich. Er fiel ... von der Kirchenbank. Mehr oder weniger ausgeruht, machte er sich wieder auf die Suche nach der Bibliothek, was ihn an einer Tür vorbeiführte, an der ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift "Juliette Holden", was der Name einer seiner früheren Kommilitoninnen war, hing. Hinter der Tür fand er sie auch wirklich vor, angeschlossen an alle möglichen lebensverlängernden Geräte. Sie bat ihn nur, nach ihrem Tod auf ihre Kinder achtzugeben, und die folgenden Stunden verbrachte sie in stummer Zwiesprache. Am Morgen verließ er sie, um zu einem Imbiss aufzubrechen. Er nahm das Aussehen von Douglas Miles an, und betrat das erste Etablissement dieser Art, das auf seinem Weg lag. Nur einen Moment, nachdem er durch die Tür gegangen war, schrie eine alte Frau auf, wurde kreidebleich, und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn, was ihn dazu trieb, möglichst schnell wieder zu gehen. Während er daraufhin weiter durch die Straßen irrte, begegnete ihm plötzlich in einer Seitenstraße wieder sein Verfolger. Tex floh, sein Vorsprung schmolz aber dennoch sehr rasch. Glücklicherweise tauchte in diesem Moment Juliette Holdens Geist auf. Sie schaffte es, das Wesen lange genug aufzuhalten, um Tex damit die Flucht zu ermöglichen, musste dabei aber auf ziemlich bestialische Art und Weise ihr Leben lassen. Der nächste Schritt war nun für Tex, wieder zu Douglas Miles' Anwesen zu fahren. Er hätte wohl nicht erfahren, was das Polizeiaufgebot dort zu suchen hatte, wenn ihm nicht plötzlich einige Visionen wiederfahren wären, die ihm Douglas Miles zeigten, der an einem Strick in seinem Haus hing. Der Gedanke an Douglas Miles brachte auch die Erinnerung an den Psychater mit sich. Tatsächlich entpuppte sich der Rat als Hinweis: Eine weitere Kommilitonin von Tex war nämlich inzwischen in dieses Fach gewechselt, und so zögerte Tex nicht lange und machte sich auf den Weg, selbige aufzusuchen. Das Gespräch mit ihr förderte doch einiges zu Tage. So kam Tex an eine Adresse, mit der er im Moment zwar noch nichts anzufangen wusste, die aber immerhin eine heiße Spur war, die er weiterverfolgen konnte, und zudem an einen Revolver. ---- Silent All These Years Gestärkt durch ihr Totem überlebte Vanessa die Nacht und schaffte es sogar, sich bis zu einer Niederlassung der Firma Neutron durchzuschlagen und sich gewaltsam mit einem Feuerball Eintritt zu verschaffen. Am nächsten Tag stellte sich heraus, dass auch Johanna dort Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Die Beiden trafen sich, und nachdem diverseste Wunden verbunden worden waren, druckte man sich an einem Terminal einen Lageplan aus und machte sich auf zu dem potentiellen Ziel, einem Strandhaus, wo man Knowles zu finden hoffte. Nach einiger Zeit, die die Beiden am Strand entlanggelaufen waren, stießen sie auch tatsächlich auf das Strandhaus und auch auf Scott, der sich dummerweise am oberen Ende der Steilküste befand, aber auch dieses Problem wurde auch ziemlich schnell mit einem gewagten Sprung/Fall von Scotts Seite gelöst. Das Haus selbst widerstand zunächst den Versuchen, irgendetwas interessantes aus sich herausholen zu lassen, nach einiger Zeit gab es dann aber auf und präsentierte einen Geheimgang, der tief ins Innere des Felsens zu führen schien. Der Gang führte in eine verlassene und verwahrloste Basis, die anscheinend durch eine Reihe von Explosionen komplett zerstört war. Die drei suchten sich ihren Weg durch die von Trümmern überhäuften Gänge, doch alles, was sie fanden, war die Leiche eines Mannes. Diesen hatte es wohl auf der Flucht durch die Luftschächte erwischt. Als die Helden nicht mehr weiterwussten, beschwor Scott schließlich einen Geist. Die Leiche begann plötzlich, sich zu bewegen, und entpuppte sich als Knowles' sterbliche Überreste. Auch wenn es sehr schwierig war, ihm Fragen zu stellen, gab er doch bereitwillig einige nützliche Informationen Preis, um danach endlich in Frieden ruhen zu können. Danach mussten sich Johanna, Vanessa und Scott zunächst ausruhen, bevor sie irgendwelche weiteren Schritte planen konnten. ---- Bloodliners Nachdem Tex vom Selbstmord seines ehemaligen Kommilitonen Douglas Miles erfahren und dessen Haus noch einmal nach Hinweisen durchsucht hatte, stellte sich erneut eine große Orientierungslosigkeit beim Doc ein. Vor allem das zugeknöpfte und abweisende Verhalten von Douglas im Zusammenhang mit seinem Selbstmord gab einige Rätsel auf: Was hatte er gewusst? Hatte er nichts sagen können oder nichts sagen wollen? Hatte er am Ende etwas gesagt und Tex hatte es übersehen? In diesen Haufen von Fragen hinein tauchte die Visitenkarte des Psychiaters, den Douglas ihm empfohlen hatte, in Tex´ Hosentasche auf. Und tatsächlich stellte sich die Psychiaterin bei einem spontanen Besuch als weitere Angehörige der Studenten-Clique aus früheren Tagen heraus. Im Gegensatz zu ihren verblichenen Kollegen zeichnete Susan Baker sich jedoch durch einen wachen Verstand und ein realistisches Einschätzung der Gefahr aus: Sie beschrieb das Leben das sie und ihre zwei Bostoner Kollegen bis vor kurzem geführt hatten als weitgehend zufriedenstellend und machte Tex und sein unangebrachtes Interesse an „Vergangenem“ für die jüngsten Unglücksfälle verantwortlich. Sie erklärte weiterhin, dass die Unfähigkeit der ehemaligen Kommilitonen (wobei sie sich nicht explizit einschloss) sich an die gemeinsame Zeit an der Universität zu erinnern durchaus eine dubiose Schutzfunktion ausüben würde. So machte sie Tex und seine Neugier für alle noch folgenden Unglücksfälle verantwortlich. Außerdem riet sie ihm auf sein schwaches Herz Rücksicht zu nehmen und den Stress einer Vergangenheitsbewältigung zu vermeiden. Doch er, der während ihres Plädoyers eher still gewesen war, beharrte auf seinen Absichten und verlangte Informationen über die Fratze, die ihm in seinen Träumen immer wieder erschienen war. Susan gab ihm daraufhin eine Adresse sowie einen Revolver mit sechs Schuss Munition und den Rat, den letzten Schuss für besondere Verwendungen aufzuheben (siehe Miles). Als Gegenleistung verlangte sie von ihm das Versprechen, nie wieder bei ihr aufzutauchen. So machte sich Tex Murphy an einem kalten Januar-Nachmittag auf den Weg durch das verschneite Boston, um den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit gegenüberzutreten. Die Adresse gehörte zu einer Art Anwesen das von einem Garten mit hohen Tannen umgeben und durch einen Zaun geschützt, mit seinen zwei Flügeln und den vier Stockwerken allzu sehr an die jüngsten Alpträume erinnerte. Die wasserspeierartige Fratze über der Eingangstüre versetzte durch das jähe Wiedererkennen dem Doktor so einen Schock, dass der erst einmal auf alle Viere niedersank. Als er sich physisch und psychisch halbwegs wieder aufgerichtet und den Griff um den gezogenen Revolver gefestigt hatte, betrat er das Haus und dessen unheimliche Stille. Am Eingang hatte sich wohl vor Jahren einmal ein Schild mit einem Hinweis auf die Funktion des Hauses befunden. Jetzt schien aufgrund der Abnutzung auf dem Marmorboden nur noch sicher, dass es sich wohl um ein öffentliches Gebäude gehandelt haben musste. Auf seinem Weg durch das verlassene Haus entdeckte Tex außer seiner ständig zunehmenden Angst und einigen akuten Hinweisen auf seine Herzprobleme nur die Lesesäle und Ausleihe einer Bibliothek, die das Gebäude früher wohl einmal dargestellt hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte der Doc aber auch noch eine Erinnerung an eine kurze Episode, in der er mit drei Kollegen nachts in das Gebäude einstieg, sowie den Eindruck von mehreren Stimmen die in den Räumen miteinander sprachen. Er suchte genauer nach den Quellen der Geräusche konnte aber nur einen sich bewegenden Schemen und einen wage bekannten Duft erhaschen. Und dann, die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon längst über das Haus und seine Umgebung gelegt, gelang es ihm sich an die bislang unsichtbare Gruppe anzuschleichen. Von der Galerie eines Lesesaal sah der erstaunte Tex auf sich selbst und seine drei Kommilitonen herab, wie sie vor vielen Jahren in einer stürmischen Nacht alleine in der Bibliothek ein altes Buch mit angeblich magischen Formeln lasen und darüber diskutierten, ob man den Versprechen des Buches Vertrauen schenken kann. Mann hätte es ja einmal ausprobieren können: Räume Teilnehmer und Gerät waren vorhanden; aber die explizite Forderung nach einem Menschenopfer erschien indiskutabel. Was schade war, weil das Ritual Macht verspricht; in der Lesart der vier Medizin-Studenten war Macht als Magie zu verstehen. Und die Möglichkeit als Weltlicher seinem Schicksal zu entkommen und ebenfalls in die Reihe der großen und mächtigen arkanen Meister aufzusteigen ist nun einmal verlockend. In die nun folgende Stille des Abwägens und der Unsicherheit drang ein kurzer Schrei. Die vier Phantome der Vergangenheit eilten sofort zur Hilfe nur der reale Tex sank auf der Stelle zusammen. Er wusste, dass der Schrei vom Hausmeister kam der mitten in der Nacht von einer Leiter gestürzt war und sich dabei das Rückgrat gebrochen hatte. Er war noch nicht tot, würde es aber höchstwahrscheinlich bald sein; oder zumindest vom Hals abwärts gelähmt für den Rest seines Lebens. So bekam die Entscheidung gegen das Menschenopfer ein neues Gegenargument, das sie schließlich ändern würde. Das Wissen um die eigene Schuld und die Natur seiner eigenen Magie ließen einen verstörten Doktor zurück. Schließlich entschied er sich, das Buch zu vernichten; als späte Sühne, auch wenn er dabei die eigene Magie verlieren sollte. Da er nicht wusste, wo das Buch nach seinem Gebrauch hingebracht worden war, folgte er den Spuren, die die Phantome inzwischen beim Transport ihres Opfers hinterlassen hatten. Gerade als er von der Galerie hinabgestiegen war, zerbrach die Fensterfront des Saals mit einem Schlag und eine dunkle, hagere Kreatur kam auf zerrissenen, ledernen Schwingen in den Saal geflogen und griff den panischen Tex sofort an. Dieser konnte sich mit seinem hastig abgefeuerten Revolver mehr schlecht als recht gegen den Ansturm des Geistes verteidigen und trat schließlich die Flucht und weitere Verfolgung der vier Studenten an. Als er den Schauplatz des Rituals, den Gewölbekeller, erreicht hatte (seinen Verfolger hatte er mit einer Eisentüre erst einmal ausgesperrt), gab es von Tätern und Opfer keine Spur mehr. Nur ein paar alte und kaputte Bücherschränke standen von Spinnweben zugedeckt in den Hallen unter der Bibliothek. Sie erinnerten den inzwischen schwer mit seinem Kreislauf kämpfenden Doktor daran, dass das Buch in einem hohlen Bücherschrank irgendwo im Haus versteckt worden war. So verließ Tex den Keller zum Garten hin, um durch die Vordertüre wieder ins Treppenhaus und dann in die Lesesäle mit den Büchern zu kommen. Im Treppenhaus begegnete er den sterblichen und übel zugerichteten Überresten von Susan Baker, die der Geist wohl dort als Warnung zurückgelassen hatte. Er versuchte, die Leiche nicht anzuschauen und ging auf direktem Wege durch das stockdunkle Treppenhaus zum Lesesaal, in dem er zuvor von der Kreatur angegriffen worden war. Tex begann sofort nach dem Buch zu suchen, wurde dabei jedoch erneut von dem Ungeheuer überrascht. In dem nun folgenden Kampf wurde der verzweifelt kämpfende Doc zwar schwer verletzt, es gelang ihm jedoch auch seinem Gegner mit zwei Schüssen schwer zu verletzen. Dieser verschwand mit einem gurgelnden Schrei und Tex blieb erschöpft, blutend und geblendet zurück. Er wechselte daraufhin auf astrale Sicht; in der Hoffnung, die Hindernisse im verwüsteten Lesesaal oder sogar die Aura des magischen Buches sehen zu können. Und in Tat konnte er auf diesem Wege die Spur des Buches aufnehmen und in einen anderen größeren Saal verfolgen. Da ihn das Aufschießen der Türe zum Saal zwei weitere Kugeln kostete blieb nur noch eine einzelne Kugel im Revolver, um sich selbst aus dem Bann zu befreien. Nachdem er einem kurzen Sturm fliegender Bücher ausgewichen war stand ein halbtoter Tex schließlich dem Buch der Verwandlungen gegenüber. Ein sauberer Schuss zerstörte das unheilvolle Werk. Aber die magische Rückwirkung auf den früheren Schüler war für den schwer angeschlagenen Herzkranken zu viel. Sein Herz setzte aus und er brach bewusstlos zusammen. ---- ... Einbruch Lonestar-HQ Sandra, John, Bill und Vanessa(?) haben den Einbruch durchgezogen unter mithilfe von Maddocks Jr. und dem Zwerg Crimson. Der Plan war folgender: Maddocks hatte einen Wartungsauftrag für eine Hydraulikanlage der Werkstättenim LS-System hinterlegt. Die Reparatur sollte nachts durchgeführt werden, um den Tagesbetrieb nicht zu stören. Im Vorfeld haben wir einen ausrangierten Doc Wagon-Krankenwagen mit Klebefolie umdekoriert, sodass er wie ein Handwerker-Auto aussah. Wir hatten uns einen etwa 2 Meter langen Hydraulikzylinder vom Schrottplatz besorgt, und im Inneren der (brennbaren) Flüssigkeit mehrere Päckchen C4 mit Zündern versteckt, um so den Sprengstoff durch die Sicherheitssensoren bei der Einfahrt ins Gebäude zu bekommen. Darüber hinaus führten wir einige Narcojects, für jeden einen Base-Jump-Fallschirm, zwei weiße Laken, ein zweites Set Overalls mit Doc-Wagon-Logo und einiges an Werkzeug mit, inkl. Megschlossknacker. Nachdem wir an der Garageneinfahrt unsere Besucherausweise erhalten hatten, fuhren wir zum Besucherparkplatz. Das Hydraulikersatzteil verluden wir auf einen eigenen Transportwagen, der aus einer Krankenliege improvisiert war. Und begaben uns zu den Aufzügen. Maddocks saß einige Straßen weiter in einem Auto und hat sich in die Aufzüge eingehackt und die Kameras manipuliert, sodass wir dort nicht gefilmt wurden. Außerdem eröffnete er uns das Stockwerk mit der Asservatenkammer und drehte die Kameras weg. Bill befestigte an der Fensterfront die Sprengladungen, während der Rest die Headware von Fodera suchte und auch fand. Die Flüssigkeit aus dem Hydraulikbauteil verteilten wir als Brandbeschleuniger in den Büros. Danach zogen alle die Doc-Wagon-Overalls an. Wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon der Alarm hochgegangen, hätten wir die Base-Jump-Fallschirme benutzt, um durch ein Fenster zu fliehen und uns von Maddocks einsammeln lassen. Wir packten die Laken aus, John schwang sich auf die Krankenliege, wurde mit Laken zugedeckt und Bill stellte die Zeitzünder. Mit dem manipulierten Aufzug fuhren wir einige Stockwerke tiefer bis Maddocks in einem Zwischenstockwerk den Aufzug anhielt. Die Sprengladungen detonierten und in diesem Moment kam auch Crimson ins Spiel, der mehrere Raketen auf die Front des Gebäudes abfeuerte, um gleich auch wieder zu verschwinden. Die Raketen wurden zwar von den montierten Gattlingguns abgefangen, durch unsere Sprengladungen sah es allerdings so aus, als sei evtl. doch etwas durchgekommen. Außerdem wurden so unsere Spuren verwischt und wir nahmen an, dass der Diebstahl der Cyberware evtl. komplett unbemerkt bleiben würde und als Raub der Flammen deklariert werden würde. Sofort ging der Alarm los. Wir warteten einige Minuten im Aufzug, ehe Maddocks diesen wieder in Gang setzte. Als wir auf den Korridor Richtung Garage heraustraten, stürmten wir mit der Krankenliege los, einige uns entgegen stürmende Polizisten ließen den „Krankentransport“ in der allgemeinen Aufregung passieren. Wir erreichten unbemerkt unseren Transporter, entfernten in Windeseile die Klebefolien und fuhren mit Blaulicht durch die für die Evakuierung des Gebäudes weit geöffneten Schranken in die Nacht hinaus. Der Transporter wurde in einer Schrottpresse entsorgt noch in derselben Nacht. ---- ??? *Tex, Jeron und Anthony kehren nach Seattle zurück. *Das Team nimmt erneut neue Identitäten an und geht zur besseren Tarnung für eine Weile getrennte Wege: **Jeron Fludor/Roger William Reagan, geb. in Tacoma, arbeitet als Vertreter für Alarmanlagen **Tex Murphy/Thomas Eugene Stokes, geb. in Washington D.C., ehemaliger Sanitäts-Uffz der UCAS-Army, derzeit arbeitslos **Scott Maxwell/Allan Jefferson Dulles, geb. in San Antonio, arbeitet als Ingenieur an Offshore-Platformen **Vanessa Ritter/Sarah Goodpastor, geb. in Seattle, arbeitet als freie Schriftstellerin und besitzt eine kleine Eigentumswohnung in Tacoma **Johanna v. Lindenmaier/Michelle Armstrong, geb. in Montréal, arbeitet als Floristin in einem Beerdigungsinstitut *Scott wird von einem Kopfgeldjäger aufgelauert, der ihn u.a. mittels "Stadtsanierung" in die Defensive drängt und übel zurichtet. So entscheidet sich der Einhänder, den toten Mann zu spielen und für eine Weile komplett (also auch für seine Kollegen) unterzutauchen. *Sandra bekommt von jemandem den Tipp, dass ein Teammitglied als Spitzel für LoneStar arbeitet. Evtl. hat das auch Tanaka bereits vernehmen lassen. Sie verdächtigt zunächst Vanessa, findet bei einem Treffen der beiden (bei dem sie sich schon für eine gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung vorbereitet hatte) keinen Hinweis auf unlautere Absichten der Elfin. *Bill Piper stößt zum Team dazu. Evtl. auf der Baustelle der Shadowrider. *John Danziger wird ebenfalls für eine Weile Teil des Ermittler-Teams. Warum weiß ich aber nicht mehr. *Sandra klettert nachts auf der von Baurobotern bevölkerten Baustelle der beiden Innenstadt-Bürotürem der Shadowrider herum und trifft dort auch auf den Albino, mit dem sie ein paar Worte wechseln kann, ehe dessen Verstärkung naht und eine rasche Flucht nahelegt. Auf der Baustelle blamieren sich auch ein paar junge Cops, als sie den herumkletternden Runnern "Hände hoch, Polizei!" zurufen. *Vanessa macht sich auf die Jagd nach dem Kopfgeldjäger, der dem Team schon so nah auf den Fersen ist. Ein Hinweis von Mantide weist auf alte Connections aus Deutschland. Am Ende spürt sie den Jäger und seinen Tier-Familiar (einen Gabriel-Hound) in dessen Unterschlupf - einem durch irgendeine Falle? gesicherten übergroßen Holzschuppen auf einer Brache inmitten der Stadt - auf und kann ihn im Zweikampf besiegen. Weiß jemand noch Details??? *Ein kurzes gewaltsames Intermezzo in einem chinesischen Restaurant bringt einen Zackenbarsch in den Besitz des Teams. Dieser wird gegen Tagesvisa für Coucil-Island eingetauscht. Eine Connection von Tex ist dabei behilflich. *Der spontane Ausflug zum Shadowrider-Gucken ins Council-Inn gerät zum Desaster, als die Ermittler (Jeron und Tex) erst, enttarnt, dann blamiert und schließlich überwältigt werden. ---- Grand Finale Sammlung von Erinnerungsfetzen: *Die Gouverneurin *Die neue U-Bahn schlängelte sich in Form einer Acht (einer stehenden leider, aufgrund Seattles Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung) unter dem Metroplex durch. Die Zwillingstürme standen westlich und östlich des zentralen Kreuzungspunktes der Strecke. Dort befand sich der blutmagisch vorbereitete Streckenabschnitt und ganz in der Nähe dann auch der geheime Bahnhof. *Irgendwie seid Ihr über die U-Bahn-Tunnel in den Komplex der Shadowrider eingedrungen. Ein Feuergefecht in einer geheimen U-Bahn-Station kommt mir in den Sinn. In einem der der U-Bahntunnel wurde das Team von (mind.?) 2 Shadowridern in Vollrüstung und mit einer Vindicator begrüßt, die Sandra mit gezielten Schüssen am Hals-Scharnier ausschalten konnte. *Die zwei gefangenen Elfen (Tex und Jeron?) *Das blutmagische Massaker im Zug *Das Wiedersehen mit dem Rest des Teams *Irgendwann Heilsession mit Feanyon *Der Bunkereingang:Der Bunkereingang war eine Öffnung in der Tunnelwand in einen (ich denke) 8-eckigen Raum, an dessen Seiten zwei Schießscharten waren, die uns ziemlich auf's Korn genommen haben, nachdem wir zwar die Kameras aber nicht die Öffnungen in der Wand richtig zugeordnet hatten. Durch Zauber konnten wir die Schützen ausschalten, wie wir die Tür aufgekriegt haben, weiß ich nicht mehr genau (Feuerball? Zugangskarten aus den Vollrüstungen? Überlastung des Mechanismus beim vorherigen Gefecht? *Sandra's Stimmen (bei Durchwandern von einem der Türme hört sie Stimmen(?) und sieht teilweise VR. Das System der Shadowrider erscheint in der Metaphorik einer ägyptischen Pyramide bzw. eine ägyptischen Tempels.) *Der Showdown mit Steffgen *Scott's Seite der Ereignisse *... "Drachen"-Massaker coyote, 15.11.2004 01:11: "Wir hatten ne Begegnung mit 3 Drachen, Bill hat den dümmsten Satz seit "Na, dann mach ich die Tür eben ganz auf" gesagt und der Tagblinde nahm uns zur Kenntnis. Und die Straße nach rechts war die Rampe zu der nächsten Ebene, bei der die Aufzüge endeten. ... zum Bill: die 13 Magier saßen friedlich da rum, einer hat ein Loch in die Decke gezaubert, aus dem erst ein westl. Drache, dann eine gefiederteSchlange und dann ein östlicher Drache rauskamen. Die ersten Beiden haben wir erledigt, der Dritte wollte wissen, was Sache ist. Dann kam der Tagblinde, hat alle Energie der 13. abgesaugt und sie getötet... ...und der Bill hatte den Nerv, den dritten Drachen zu fragen, ob er sich etwas von den beiden Schwestern des Drachen abschneiden dürfte!!!" Kategorie:Staffel 5